marauders and lily read bonds of betrayal
by JennlovesHarryPotter
Summary: what happens when lily and the marauders read the story bonds of betrayal what are their reactions? what will they do to prevent it from happening?


Ok so I've been reading this story called bonds of betrayal by vcandrews fan and while I was reading it I wondered how James and Lily and the others would act if they knew how harry had been abused in this story because this story is sad so I asked the author if she minded. She sent me a message:

_Sure if you want to. I'm glad you like my story. This story isn't finished though. I am doing up to the end of the Deathly Hallows. I might make a new story that takes place after Hogwarts. Right now I am only at Harry's second year so you might be waiting for chapters. I don't know how often I'll update. Let me know when you post the story. It might be interesting to read. I also keep revising my chapters, so there might be some changes from time to time. _

So I have permission! Heh. Read the story please!

The Christmas holidays were always a lot of fun at the Potter mansion. James always invited his best friends Remus, Sirius, and Peter over. This year was better because Lily his new girlfriend and crush for most of his school years at Hogwarts was there was well. They were just hanging out you know as teens do in James room. Well technically they weren't teens since they were all seventeen and considered adults but people still called them teens to.

They weren't doing much they were just hanging around and talking to each other and having fun. They started talking about the war and how worried they were about you-know-who and the future when suddenly something appeared out of no where and hit james on the head.

"What was that?" Peter asked.

James picked up a book, the cover only had the words: Bonds of Betrayal by vcandrewsfan.

"Well who is vcandrews fan and why did she send you a book?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know." James said.

"Hey wait a minute!" Lily said she had a very shocked look on her face. "The summary says: "The Dursleys not only feared magic, they denied its existence. They denied their five year old nephew the right to live; the right to express who he was. After a particular horrible night with Vernon, McGonagall has had enough of standing on the sidelines"

"McGonagall?" Remus asked.

James knew what Lily was shocked about. "Dursley? Magic?" He asked. "But that doesn't make sense. Dursley is-"

"My sisters boyfriend yeah."

Suddenly another note appeared out of no where. Everyone jumped out of the way quickly in case it hit someone on the head again.

"Oh wait it's just a note." Remus said.

_Dear Lily and James_

_I sent this to you from the future for the sake of Harry your future son. I know you might be shocked you marry and have a son but I had to tell you. You have to do everything you can to stop harry from going to your sisters place! Read this book and you'll find out why. This is not a joke! If you need further proof, I can send pictures as well. _

_-a concerned person about Harry James Potter._

"So do you believe it then?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know." Lily said.

"Maybe YOU KNOW WHO SENT IT!" Peter suddenly screamed and fainted.

"Well, let's just read it and find out." Remus said.

"Ok." James said.

"I'll read first." Lily said.

_The small boy stared at his aunt terrified hoping he had made breakfast right. Each morning she found something wrong with his cooking and he had to suffer the consequences of it. He rubbed the back of his head where she had hit him the day before for accidentally burning the bacon. He stood on the stool in front of the stove and watched as she approached. He could feel his cousin's eyes on him, and he knew he was hoping Harry had done it wrong once again._

"Petunia is forcing him to cook?" Lily asked

"And they beat him if he doesn't do it properly." James said. "And he must be really young if he's on a stool."

"Why doesn't she do it herself?" Peter asked. "She could just used magic."

"My sister is a Muggle." Lily reminded Peter.

"What happens next?" Remus asked Lily.

_Harry James Potter was considered very small for a five-year-old boy. In fact, he was the smallest in his class and because he was forced to wear his Cousin Dudley's hand-me-down clothes, Harry appeared even smaller. You see, Dudley Dursley was a very chubby boy who had a tendency to outgrow his clothes. Because Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt and guardian, didn't want to buy him clothes that actually fit, Harry was usually made to wear them. He didn't really mind wearing hand-me-downs so much, what he did mind though, was the fact that Dudley was almost twice his height and almost thrice his weight; this caused Dudley's clothes to practically drown him in fabric. He was always tripping over the pant legs of his cousin's jeans; they were just too large on his tiny frame. His Uncle, Vernon Dursley, would laugh, all the while calling him a "clumsy fool who can't even walk properly."_

"Oh I am going to hex Vernon dursley the next time I see him!" James said angrily. "If this book is from the future… I never liked him."

"And apparently their son will take after Vernon." Lily said.

"Is Vernon fat too then?" Sirius asked he looked disgusted.

"Yes he makes Peter here look skinny." James said laughing while Lily said "James!"

"They are forcing Harry to wear clothes to big for himself but they laugh at him when he trips?" Remus said. "That's sick man."

"And he is five and they are making him cook and if he doesn't they beat him." Peter said.

"I know." Lily said. "I am going to whatever I can to make sure Harry doesn't go to Petunia if we die."

_Harry knew that his aunt and uncle hated him; they had for as long as he could remember. They didn't want him in their home and they had no problem showing him, in more ways than one, that he was utterly worthless and undeserving of love._

"What!?" James yelled. "Harry is probably smarter than all the Dursley put together!"

"I think we need to hex this man for sure." Sirius said with a nodd.

"Don't forget Petunia." Lily added.

_His parents had been worthless too, or so he was told. According to his uncle both his parents had died in a car crash when he was a baby, an incident they enjoyed reminding him of often. This was the event that left him with a scar on his forehead and stuck with the Dursleys._

"In a car crash?" James asked, "Why do we own a car?"

"Well maybe it's more convenient with a baby." Lily said. "But I wonder how it happened. Someone must have been driving carelessly that night… oh poor Harry."

"At least you know you two do get married." Sirius said.

"Yeah but we die." Lily said in the past she hated James and would never consider marrying him but that had changed the past months. Though she hadn't thought about marriage at all, the thought didn't scare her. What scared her was that she wasn't going to live to see her son grow up. They would have to change that.

"I wonder who knows so much about this to write it?" Peter asked.

"Well someone close to harry maybe. They could have asked him questions and they wrote a story about it. This vcandrews can must have wanted us to change the future for him." James said.

"We will so that he doesn't have to go through that." Lily said.

"_Now we have to put up with your parents mistakes," Uncle Vernon had once told him after a beating, "If your father hadn't been so reckless we wouldn't have ended up with you! No doubt you are going to grow up just as abnormal as your parents."_

"It's my fault?" James asked. "Lily don't ever let me get a drivers license."

"Maybe it wasn't." Sirius said. "Maybe Vernon just wants Harry to think that."

"Maybe you were distracted." Lily said she touched James hand. "Don't worry. We just won't get a car."

"It could have be you know who." Peter said maybe he caused the accident.

"You never know." Remus said. "That could be true. Don't be too harsh on yourself James."

"Maybe this person will tell us really happened." Lily said.

_That morning, Harry hoped he wouldn't have to have a beating. It was Halloween morning; his aunt and uncle had told him that if he was a good boy, he could go to a couple houses as well. He would be wearing Dudley's ghost costume from the year before. He was to stay at a neighbour's house, Mrs. Figg while his aunt and uncle took Dudley around the neighbourhood afterward. Although Harry did not like going to Mrs. Figgs; he wouldn't mind being there eating candy while waiting for their return._

"They couldn't just buy him a new costume?" James asked furiously. "That ghost costume will probably be to big for Harry."

"And their only letting him for to a couple houses!" Sirius said outraged. "Dudley doesn't need more candy. Make him stay at the neighbours."

"Mrs. Figg is a squib." Peter said.

"How do you know that?" Everyone asked.

"My parents." Peter said.

"So its good then because she might see Harry is abused." Sirius said.

"Well McGonagall rescues him so maybe this Mrs. Figg told her what happened to Harry." Remus said. "Maybe he gets rescued at her place. Things happen for a reason so maybe that's why he went there."

"If things happened for a reason then why is Harry abused?" Lily asked tearfully.

No one could answer her so she continued to read.

_He watched his aunt as she inspected the bacon. Harry didn't like to use the stove since he always worried that he would burn himself; especially when he was making the bacon. It was the only time he was thankful for wearing such baggy clothes, the bacon grease always splattered on the large sleeves of his sweaters._

"Well I guess that's good in a way." Remus said "But I've made bacon and eggs the muggle way. A five year old boy should not be doing that."

"I know. My mother didn't let Petunia and I near the stove until we were eleven. At that time we were only allowed to make soup."

"I just can't believe they are putting an innocent child through this." Sirius said.

"They hate me." James said. "Vernon made sure I knew that when we met a few days ago."

"And Petunia hates me. So they are taking it out on Harry. I wonder which one of us he looks like."

_His uncle had been against Harry using the stove at first. He remembered the conversation that taken place the day after his fifth birthday. He had sat down at the table when his aunt told him to get back up, and come with her to the stove. He wondered if he was going to be punished; would he have to touch the hot stove?_

_He tensed up when she grabbed his arm as he made his slow approach over to her. She paid no attention. She had a stool in front of the stove which she lifted him up to stand on. His heart sank. She __was__ going to make him touch the stove. He felt tears well up in his eyes; what had he done this time? Although there were times when he didn't do anything; his aunt and uncle punished him anyway. He knew he deserved it, even if he had been a good boy._

Lily stopped reading and started to cry while the marauders swore angrily.

"You don't deserve that Harry, even if you are a good boy." James said. "You sit in the corner for being bad. You don't get burnt by the hot stove or hit. We aren't going to die. We aren't getting a car!"

"And if something happens to us. You will live with my friend Mary." Lily said. "I will ask her when we go back to Hogwarts if she will watch him."

"I would have taken care of him. Any of us would have." Sirius said. "Why didn't he go with us?"

"Maybe you were in the car too." James said. "Maybe I was reckless because all four of us were in the car together."

"And Harry was the only survivor?" Peter asked.

"Well, he'd be in a car seat. Nothing could harm him in that. They have magical protection around them." Remus answered.

"But then how did he get that scar?" Sirius asked. "I wish I knew what happened!"

"It might us tell us about that night. The person who wrote this knew what happened to Harry at my sisters." Lily said.

"But if Harry is telling this person about his life. Maybe he doesn't know." James said.

"_You are a big boy now Harry," his aunt began (Harry wondered why she called him by his name; it was rare she ever did. Normally they called him boy)_

"Not old enough to cook." Sirius muttered.

"_We have let you stay here. We have fed you and put clothes on your back. It is time that you earned your keep. Now that you are five, you are old enough to help make breakfast."_

"_What?" Uncle Vernon asked lowering the paper he had been reading. "Petunia dear, don't you think you should wait another couple years. He is going to burn everything."_

"_Then he'll get a thrashing won't he?" Aunt Petunia asked glaring at Harry who flinched. "He is old enough now to learn."_

_He saw his uncle glare at him with dislike before looking back at his aunt. "He is awfully young still . . . I agree he should be earning his keep now, but I don't know about cooking. He isn't a bright boy to begin with."_

"Okay this is too much. He is five years old. He does not need to earn his keep." James said. "Why is he even there if you don't want him?"

"And if he burns everything they will beat him." Sirius said. "What the hell?"

"And if he had to why don't they get him just to make toast?" Lily asked. "If Petunia really thought five was old enough _help _make breakfast then she should just have him butter the toast."

"And they say they put clothes on his back but he can't even walk in them." Remus said.

_Harry really hoped that his uncle would win the argument; he didn't want to use the hot stove. However, his aunt won the argument; every day afterward he had to make breakfast. He was told that when he was older he would also make them lunch and help out with supper. Harry was shaken out of his thoughts as he watched his aunt stare into the pan of bacon._

"_Well it looks as though you have finally gotten this right," she said._

_It was everything he could hope for; he had done it right, which meant he wouldn't get a beating. Sure she had said it in a mean tone but he was used to that. He couldn't remember if she had ever talked to him in the soft way she did with Dudley._

"_And the eggs are fine. It would have been better if it hadn't taken you three months to learn how to make breakfast though. You may have two pieces of toast today," she said._

"_Thank you Aunt Petunia," he said ecstatically._

"He is happy because he getting two pieces of toast?" James asked. "How much does he get normally then?"

"And he doesn't have to get beaten which means everyday before that he was." Lily said. "Oh I am so glad he got it right. I never thought Petunia would turn out that way. This isn't me or you. This is an innocent child and she is beating him because of us!"

"Three months." Remus said. "They forced him to do this three months."

"I would have stopped him after the first week. I wouldn't make him make breakfast at all when he is five but if for whatever reason that happens I wouldn't make him keep doing it for three months." Sirius said.

_He hopped off the stool and hurried to his place at the table. He was normally allowed only one piece of toast or none at all. He wondered if this meant his aunt and uncle would like him now. Maybe he wouldn't get a beating ever again. He took the two pieces of toast that his aunt handed him, and thanked her. He saw that Dudley looked disappointed; he knew Dudley had been looking forward to Harry getting beaten. Harry wasn't sure why his cousin had never liked him; he had never known Harry's parents._

"One piece of toast or none at all." James repeated. "They starved him as well as beat him."

"And their fat son wanted Harry to be beaten." Sirius snarled.

"Well if he is little it might not be his fault. Petunia will have brainwashed him to hate Harry." Lily said.

"_Four years to the day isn't it Petunia?" His uncle asked as his aunt started putting the food on everyone's plate._

_He felt happier when she even put a tiny piece of bacon on his plate too. He realized that he could be good after all; his aunt would never have given him bacon if he couldn't. It had been a long time since he had last had bacon._

"_Yes it is," his Aunt answered stiffly as she sat down, "Well," she said in an after thought. "Tonight it will be. They died Halloween night."_

"Halloween night." Lily said. "And so he would have been a year old. I wonder why we didn't take him out that night. He wouldn't have been able to eat the candy but he'd still be cute in his costume."

"What if we were coming home from a party and I was drunk?" James asked. "I've heard what happens to muggles when they drink and drive."

"We wouldn't have let you drink and drive." Sirius said. "I still think there is a better explanation."

"Did it say Harry only got a tiny piece of bacon and he was happy about it?" Remus asked.

"And it was his first piece in a long time." Lily said.

"And he is grateful for it." Sirius said.

"I can't believe he has survived four years in that. They probably starved him as a baby too!" James said.

Everyone was quiet. Then Lily read after a few minutes.

_Harry knew instantly what his aunt and uncle were talking about; his happiness melted, just as the butter did on his toast. They were talking about the night his parents had died. He didn't even really understand what 'died' meant; he did know his parents were gone and never coming back. His aunt had told him that when he had dared to ask her what it meant. He had hoped if he knew, he could be with them._

"_It means they are gone and no one will see them again, which is very fortunate. We are stuck with you until you are eighteen!" She had yelled. "And how many times have I told you not to ask questions!? Especially about them!"_

"_When I am eighteen, will I see them?" He asked._

"_NO! Don't you get it stupid boy? They are gone and __never__ coming back!"_

"He isn't stupid for not understanding death!" James shouted. "You have to explain that to him! You don't tell him that we are gone and never coming back. No five year old understand that!"

"He probably wasn't even five when he asked that. This book says he had been cooking for three months and it's the end of October. He must have been born in July." Lily said.

"Which means he was only a year and three months old when we died." James said. "We barely knew him. And he wouldn't have a chance to remember us."

"We didn't get to teach about about Quidditch." Sirius said.

"Or to fly, or anything!" James punched the wall hard.

Lily started to read again.

_She had given him a spanking afterward, forced him to do his chores, and he hadn't been allowed meals for a week. He was careful about not mentioning his parents or 'died' again. His meals were pitiful, but he knew he needed his strength to do his chores. If he didn't do his chores properly he would be beaten. He remembered a time when he'd had a week of starvation; he had collapsed and couldn't make breakfast. His uncle had given a thorough spanking for it._

"Ok I am going to do something very dreadful to Vernon Dursley." Sirius said.

"How did Harry even survive with them for so long?" Remus asked.

"Magic helps with survival." Lily said.

"And he couldn't even talk about us." James said. "I bet he didn't even know our names."

"And he had chores too." Peter said.

"_Then there was that dreadful November second . . ." His uncle sighed scowling at Harry who looked away. "They didn't seem to care whether or not we could take on another child."_

"_Exactly! I'd always wanted a daughter."_

_Harry flinched as they both glared at him. He would have to try harder to be a good boy. They would no longer regret that they had him instead of daughter if he could learn to behave._

"_I want a sister!" Dudley suddenly shouted. "Make him leave mummy. I need a sister. All my friends have brothers and sisters. None of them have bad cousins!"_

"_I know sweetums." Aunt Petunia said in a soft soothing voice. "You could have had a younger sister. Maybe some day."_

"_Now!" Dudley yelled._

_Harry saw Dudley's face going red and sensed a temper tantrum starting. Forgetting that he needed to stay to help his aunt clean up, he got up and ran from the kitchen. He went straight to his cupboard to hide. Dudley usually took his tantrums out on Harry. His aunt and uncle didn't seem to care he was gone. He could hear them consoling Dudley who was wailing now._

"Oh I hope he doesn't get beaten for that." Lily said.

"They don't deserve children." James said. "I'm glad they can't have a daughter. She'd probably end up overweight like their son anyway."

"Probably." Sirius said. "Dudley is spoiled. You can tell."

"What does it mean 'his cupboard'?" Remus asked.

"Hang on. Maybe it says." Lily said.

_Harry stared at the ground tearfully, wincing as he walked slowly behind the Dursley's. His aunt and uncle had been very angry with him for leaving the table. His uncle had pulled him out of the cupboard and given him a spanking; after his spanking, he was forced to do his chores. No one had said anything about trick or treating so he hoped he still could go. Just before they started getting Dudley ready, his aunt had informed that he had blown it once again._

"He didn't do anything wrong!" Peter said.

"But maybe now he'll be rescued." James said. "He still has to go to Mrs. Figgs."

"But he got spanked! He had been so hopeful he wouldn't get spanked and he did!" Lily said. "Petunia, you bitch!"

"I have a feeling they make him sleep in a cupboard." Remus said.

"Yeah I was thinking that too." Sirius said. "His cupboard."

_They were leading him to Mrs. Figg's. She always made him look at pictures of her cats and he really didn't want to that night. He didn't even want to sit down. His bottom and the back of his legs still stung from his beating. He ignored Dudley who was talking about all the treats that he was going to have._

"And they had given him a really bad beating!" James said. "If he was still in pain."

Lily was still crying but she continued to read.

"_Know what the big kids do?" He asked as they walked down Mrs. Figg's driveway, "They go out two times with two costumes daddy! Why can't I have two?"_

"_When you are a little older Diddy," Aunt Petunia said as she rang Mrs. Figg's doorbell._

"_But mummy, why can't I now?" Dudley asked. "I want lots of treats!"_

"_Well hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley." Mrs. Figg greeted._

_One of her cats shot out of the house quickly. Harry watched it go. It was a tabby cat, when it reached the end of the driveway; it turned to stare back at the house. Harry and the cat stared at each other for a few moments before Harry felt someone taking his hand and leading him inside. His aunt and uncle didn't say anything to him; they just turned and went back down the driveway._

"_How are you Harry dear?" Mrs. Figg asked as she led him to her living room, "I see you have glasses now."_

"He has to wear glasses like me." James said fondly.

"It's McGonagall!" Sirius shouted.

"What?" Lily asked.

"That cat! The tabby one she is McGonagall!" Sirius said.

"Oh yeah McGonagall can turn into a cat." Peter said.

"So maybe she is going to take Harry now." Remus said. "The summary says: 'After a particular horrible night with Vernon, McGonagall has had enough of standing on the sidelines.' That means that there is still more to come."

"Maybe not." James was pale now. "Maybe it just means it was horrible because he couldn't go trick or treating."

"They beat him because he was magical. It says that in the summary. I don't know why I didn't see that before. Petunia called me a freak when she found out she was jealous too. She took it out on me and now she is doing it to my son." Lily said.

"We won't let her. We aren't going to die because we aren't getting a car." James said.

"And I am saying right now that I am going to take Harry." Sirius said. "If you die some other way sometime."

"You'll be godfather?" James asked him. "Do you agree Lily?"

Lily nodded. "Of course, I trust Sirius."

She started to read again.

"_Yes, ma'am." Harry said scrunching up his nose. Her house always smelled like cabbage._

_He had only started wearing glasses recently. His skin still bore the bruises from the beating he had received from his uncle. His uncle had been angry when they learned Harry needed glasses. Harry was insecure about his appearance; his black hair was too messy and his green eyes offended his aunt. He only liked the lightning bolt scar on his forehead._

"He looks like me but has your eyes." James said.

"But he'd been beaten for needed glasses." Lily said. "And of course those eyes offended Petunia. It was a reminder of me!"

"A lightning bolt scar on his forehead?" Remus asked. "From a car crash? Weird."

_When he sat down on the couch, tears sprang to his eyes. His bottom was still very tender. Harry tried not to think about it. He blocked the thought of the morning from his mind. He didn't realize that it would be a beating that would haunt him as he grew older._

"So it was a really bad one and he will always remember it!" James yelled.

"I am going to get back at that man." Lily said.

"I wonder if it still bothers him?' Peter asked.

"Still bothers him? He doesn't exist yet." Sirius said he rolled his eyes.

"Well you know what I mean." Peter said.

"_You got a new cat," he said thinking of the tabby he had seen._

"_Oh she's not mine," Mrs. Figg answered handing him a cookie. "She comes to visit me sometimes."_

_Harry took a bite from the cookie, it was very stale but it was chocolate chip. He liked chocolate chip cookies, it wasn't often he had treats at home. He knew it was the only treat he would get that night so he didn't complain._

"_Cats' visit?" He asked._

"_Yes sometimes if they are hungry. So I will feed them. But you know, I would like to get a kitten. You've never had a pet have you?"_

_Harry shook his head, "Pets are messy. Aunt Petunia doesn't want any. Dudley does. Uncle Vernon said maybe when he is older. But not a cat or dog. Maybe a fish."_

"_What happened to your eye?" She asked._

"_Oh . . . nothing," Harry said looking away._

"He probably got that when they found out he needed glasses." James muttered.

"That sounds like Petunia. When I got an owl for my birthday she hated how messy it was. Petunia is a clean freak. I never met anyone who cleans as much as she does."

"I can't believe they are denying Dudley something." Sirius said. "They probably make it up in food."

_His uncle had given him a black eye when he had accidentally broken his egg yolk. It had been Dudley's fault who had snuck up behind Harry and scared him. Harry hadn't told mentioned it though, he was never allowed to blame Dudley. Mrs. Figg stared at him for a moment before turning away. He glanced at the television which had a black and white movie on. Harry stared at it not understanding what was going on in the movie, but thrilled to be watching at all. He was rarely allowed to watch cartoons at home._

"Vernon needs anger management." James said. "He punched my son in the face because he broke the egg yolk when Harry shouldn't have been making breakfast in the first and it is his sons fault in the first place!"

"He needs to be hexed." Sirius said.

"Too bad he is a muggle." Lily said.

"They are both muggles. Do you think we could do it secretly?" James asked.

"Well maybe the Ministry would make an exception after they found out what they did to Harry." Sirius said.

"They need Azkaban." Peter said. "They can be with the dementors."

The marauders and Lily all agreed.

_Mrs. Figg returned with a large album; Harry knew what it was. It was the same album she made him look through every time he came over. He wondered if she had forgotten that he had seen all the pictures of her cats several times before. She saw him looking at the television and turned it off. Then she opened the album and began explaining as she always did about each cat._

_When the doorbell rang an hour later, Harry was grateful. He was never happy to see his family but he didn't want to see anymore pictures of cats. He also had to go to the bathroom, but felt too embarrassed to tell Mrs. Figg. She looked up surprised as if she had forgotten that his aunt and uncle were coming back. Muttering, she got up and headed for the front door. Harry lifted the heavy album off of his lap and stood up._

_Mrs. Figg returned with his uncle trailing her. He looked as if he were in a bad mood. He pointed at Harry and beckoned for him to come. Harry didn't need telling twice. He walked quickly to his uncle who grabbed his arm roughly; he pulled him hard throughout the house and out the door._

"_You really are ungrateful, aren't you?" Uncle Vernon snarled as they walked up the driveway. "Dudders is sick because of you! What did you do to the bacon? Or was it the eggs? I thought he seemed a little off all day. He missed out on most of his night because he got sick."_

"He probably got sick because you were fed him too much!" James said outraged.

"If he had been sick from the bacon all of them would have been sick and it would have happened during the day!" Lily said.

"But if he had got sick from the bacon it would be their fault because Harry shouldn't have been making breakfast in the first place!" Remus said. "They have no one to blame but themselves."

"I doubt that it was from the bacon. They probably gave him too much candy. It's just convenient to blame Harry so that they can beat him for something else. They beat him for everything else." Sirius said.

"And he is calling Harry ungrateful. What can Harry be grateful for?" Peter asked.

"Surviving all that." James muttered.

"Why did Mrs. Figg let Harry go? She should have made McGonagall come back." Sirius said. "Now Harry has to go and get another beating."

"Well maybe she will save him." Peter said. "Maybe she sees him get beaten and stops Vernon from doing it."

"Maybe." James said.

"What happens Lily?" Remus asks.

_No one was around except the tabby cat from Mrs. Figg's place. Uncle Vernon stopped walking and released his nephews arm. Harry was still watched the cat who stared back. Harry suddenly felt blinding pain across his face and nearly fell to the ground from the force of the slap. He began to wail loudly; he wished someone could hear him and save him._

"McGonagall will don't worry Harry." James said while everyone else yelled out angrily.

"Harry doesn't need you to hit him anymore Vernon Dursley! You Petunia have done enough for a day! Leave my son alone!" Lily yelled furiously.

"I wish he could hear us." Remus said.

"But McGonagall saw that. I don't think she will take it well."

Lily began to read again her voice was shaking.

_He heard growling and thought it was his uncle, but through his tears he saw it was the cat. The cat was walking toward them spitting, and growling._

"_What the-?" Uncle Vernon began but the cat leapt at him._

_Harry stared in amazement as the cat started attacking his Uncle. He tried to fight it off, but it seemed to make the cat angrier. It clung to arm and sunk its teeth and claws in his hand. He yelled out in pain. Harry wasn't sure what to do though he was no longer crying. He was almost glad; he wondered if that meant he was being a bad boy again. The cat didn't seem to want to stop attacking his uncle who was screaming loudly. Harry held back a giggle; he couldn't help it. His uncle finally managed to throw it off, then he grabbed Harry and lifted him up._

Lily had to stop reading because the marauders were cheering for McGonagall. Lily had always like the Transfiguration teacher but she liked her even more now.

"You are being a good boy Harry!" James told the book proudly. "You always are a good boy. Laugh about it!"

"I hope it really is McGonagall." Peter said. "Vernon is using Harry now."

"It is." Sirius said. "And she won't let Harry get hurt again. I wouldn't be surprised if she follows them."

"She might even go to Dumbledore. If anyone can get Harry out of there, it's Dumbledore!" Remus said. "I just hope Harry doesn't get hit again."

"The next time I see Vernon I am going to smack _him_ across the face." Lily said.

"He deserves more then that." James said. "He deserves to be tortured."

_He held Harry out in front of him like a shield, daring the cat to attack again. But the cat didn't; it backed up, still growling. He had never seen his uncle run before. It wasn't until they reached the house that he stopped running and set Harry down. Harry felt amused by it all until his Uncle glared down at him._

"_You told that cat to do that didn't you?" Uncle Vernon said angrily._

_Harry shook his head frantically. How could he have? People couldn't talk to cats! He hadn't even said a word to the cat, so how could his uncle suspect him?_

"_Well guess what, you can sleep on the porch for that one! I don't know what has gotten into you today! Making Dudders sick, leaving the table without permission and now you are setting cats on me. Well you'll see what happens when you act ungrateful!"_

"WHAT!?" Peter, Remus, James and Sirius yelled at the same time.

"Petunia, if you don't stop Vernon from making him sleep outside I am never speaking to you again!" Lily said.

"I can't believe he accused Harry." James said.

"Squibs can talk to cats." Remus said.

"But Harry isn't a squib. At least I hope he isn't." James said.

"I wonder why his magic hasn't saved him." Sirius said.

"Could be from shock." Remus answered. "Sometimes magic doesn't work properly and Harry has been beaten enough."

"Harry didn't say a word. He was too busy crying. McGonagall saw him and attacked." Lily said.

"I am just glad she did. It means Harry is getting out of there." James said. "I know McGonagall. She won't leave him there."

"She'll probably take him now that Vernon is making him sleep outside." Remus said.

_And with those words, Uncle Vernon turned and stomped into the house. He slammed the door behind him. Harry sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. It was a cold night and now he had to sleep out here? He walked up to the porch slowly; he had never had to sleep outside before. His aunt had always gotten angry if his uncle suggested it. She didn't want the neighbours to see him outside sleeping on the porch. The door suddenly opened again, Harry wondered if his uncle had changed his mind._

"_You don't deserve this, but all we need is for you to get sick," his Uncle threw a blanket at Harry then slammed the door again._

"So it's something Vernon has wanted for a while." James said.

"And he probably won't even tell Petunia that Harry is outside." Lily said. "She'll be busy with Dudley and then she will go to bed."

"I hope McGonagall does take him. He has to sleep outside on the porch with just a blanket! He is going to freeze." Remus said.

"He probably will get sick anyway. He gets starved and beaten, he is probably underweight. So his immune system is probably screwed up. Little kids also get sick easily. Guaranteed he is going to get pneumonia." James said.

"Well his magic will probably keep him warm over night." Sirius assured. "It protects the body."

"It hasn't protected him from being abused." Lily said.

"But it probably has protected him in away. He was starved for a week and he also gets small meals so his magic must help him to survive somehow." Remus said.

_Harry wrapped the blanket around him and laid down on the porch step. Tears were running down his cheeks as he stared out at the road. His wishes of having his own room with a warm bed were squashed at that moment. He knew it would never happen now. The tabby cat was sitting by the road in front of the house. It stared at him, and then crossed the front yard toward him. Harry felt scared; would the cat attack him too? It stopped in front of him and then began to sniff him. Harry stuck a hand out of the blanket._

_He had never been fond of cats because of Mrs. Figg, but he liked this one. It had attacked his uncle for hitting him._

"_Good kitty," Harry murmured and petted it._

"Please take him home McGonagall." James pleaded. "Put him in a room with a warm bed."

"It's not fair. He shouldn't have to wish for a warm bed." Lily cried. "Why is this happening? Why did we die? He shouldn't have to be beaten or sleep otside."

"She won't leave him there." Remus said. "She is probably trying to find away to change without scaring him."

"Maybe she'll let him sleep first." James said. "She is with him."

"I wonder where he will go after she takes him." Peter said.

"A wizarding family." James answered. "Mum and dad are really old now and get sick easily now so maybe that's why they didn't take him."

"I wonder why my parents didn't take him and why they don't know what Petunia is doing to him." Lily said.

"There has to be a nice family who would want a little five year old boy." Sirius said.

"I am going to talk to my friends. One of them have to be alive to take him." Lily said.

"We will too." Sirius said. "We'll help him."

_The cat started to purr, and then it climbed on top of him and lay down. Harry closed his eyes. The cat was helping him feel warm. He hoped it would stay around. He needed a friend. He just had to make sure his uncle didn't see it. He hoped it would be gone in the morning before anyone could see it. With thoughts of having a new friend, Harry dozed off._

_When Harry was sound asleep; the cat jumped off of him. It stared at him for a moment, and then suddenly it started to change. Where the cat had been stood, there was an elderly woman looking down at the small boy, who shivered in his sleep._

"_Those damn muggles." She said angrily, tears were in her eyes. "Don't worry Harry. You won't ever see those people again. I don't care what Albus's reasons are. If Lily and James saw the way they treated you . . . "_

"We would curse them into oblivion." James said.

"And we'd help." Sirius said.

"I can't believe McGonagall is crying." Peter said. "Hard to imagine."

"Yeah I know." James said.

"She does have compassion." Lily said. "She's always been kind. She's strict but she also cares about the students."

"Does that mean it was Dumbledore who put Harry at your sisters?" Sirius asked Lily.

"Well he must have thought my sisters was the best place for him. I wonder if both our parents are dead."

James didn't say anything. He was terrified that his parents were going to die soon. They were getting weaker and weaker. It was Voldemorts fault that they were. They fought his deaths eaters too much and it was too mush strain on them.

_Hoping she wouldn't wake him, she bent down and lifted him into her arms. The child muttered a little in his sleep but didn't wake. He looked like a very small version of James Potter. Except he was covered in bruises, the poor dear even had a black eye. She cuddled him closer, then glared at the house. When Abarella Figg had reported it looked as if Harry had been abused, Minerva had been angry._

"So it was Figg who had noticed. Good." James said.

"Dumbledore must have sent here there to watch over him." Peter said. "Did he know Harry was going to be abused?"

"Maybe there is more to it then we thought." Remus said. "Dumbledore couldn't have known Harry would be beaten or else he would have sent him somewhere else."

"I think Vernon has influence over Petunia. I just can't see her choosing to hit Harry." Lily said. "Maybe he hurts her too."

""Maybe." The others said but they didn't sound convinced.

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had then decided to send out people to number four Privet Drive to check. Minerva had rarely seen Harry outside and neither had anyone else who had come. She also mostly came at night as she was a teacher at Hogwarts. Sighing Minerva turned on the spot and disappeared with little Harry with a loud crack._

"Yes!" James said. "He is out of there!"

The rest cheered too. They all wondered what would happen next.

"I am going to give you a break Lily and I will read the next chapter." Remus said.

Yeah so I am done now let me know how you thought of theire reactions and stuff. It took a long time to write this! I am getting started on tne next chapter as we speak! So just read and review and tell me if you liked this story or if I should change it and that means you too vcandrews fan. It is your story after all!

Review review review!


End file.
